Life's Mysteries
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Some things are left mysteries. Like how Valerie reacted to Danny's secret in Reality Trip, and where Dani went after Kindred Spirits. But in this story, nothing is left a mystery. Read on to find out.
1. Valerie

**Now I have an idea! I said that I wasn't going to write any more DP stories but, it was just irresistible! So now I am writing more stories. This wont be the only one that I shall be writing… Anyway, I don't think I want to give you the long description… ah stuff it I admit it, I don't know what is going to happen… but an idea WILL come to me… here's a short one:**

**Short Description: Where did Dani go after Kindred Spirits? How did Valerie react to Danny's secret in Reality Trip? All in one! Oh and other things…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. This shall be my only Danny Phantom disclaimer. Warning, this story is a crossover… **

**Life's Mysteries.**

**Chapter 1**

**Valerie**

I was wearing a very unusual top the day my life turned into hell. No one else was wearing different clothes, but I had just bought a cool new top. It was black and it had red stripes at the bottom. I wore some long black pants and black shoes. My curly hair was tied up in a ponytail and I left my fringe out.

Well, enough about what I was wearing.  
It was a while after school had ended on Friday, the last day of school for a while. I had decided to go to the schools out concert held on the football field that night. I snuck into my father's lab and grabbed some of my weapons that he kept in there. The rest of the stuff was on the new suit I had gained the time I went into space.

Sneaking back into my room, I put the weapons into my backpack and got dressed into my clothes. Dad wouldn't want me going to the concert with my ghost weapons, so he would check my backpack before I went. But I was one step ahead of him. I told him I would walk, and I would drop my bag out the window, say bye to dad, and then pick my bag up again before walking to the concert.

Good idea, eh? I thought so. No one would steal a backpack, would they? So maybe I might just leave it on my windowsill. But then I would have to fly up there! Ah well, it will be worth it. I have a feeling that Danny Phantom will be showing up to ruin the concert, as he usually does to me.

I said goodbye to my father, and left the apartment that we lived in. I took the elevator to the ground floor and walked out into the bush area. If dad saw me, I would be as dead as Danny Phantom and all the other ghosts I fight. No one was around to witness it, so I quickly brought up the red suit that covered my body.

I flew to the window; avoiding any rooms that dad may be in. Unfortunately, dad was in my room, looking at my backpack. I muttered a bad word and hid against the wall, listening in as he started to talk to himself.

"I knew Valerie would pack a bag. She must've forgotten it. Oh well… what was that?"

Valerie took the bird whistle from her lips and snatched the bag from the windowsill. Quickly but very quietly she flew down the road until the building couldn't be seen, and changed back into her clothes. She decided she would keep one promise and walk the rest of the way.

**Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie **

The concert was about to start, and I was watching from the grass. Only a few people sat there, including my best friend Star. Dumpty Humpty were about to come out of a big egg when my watch stared beeping, telling me that a ghost was present. I excused myself, saying I had to use the lavvy, and ran behind the stage.

A second later I was in my ghost hunting uniform, and I was hiding behind the seats, peering over the top. Luckily no one was looking at me.

The egg suddenly turned into a mutant, spewing out the band members. That's when the man appeared. His skin was unusually pale and he looked very, very ugly.

"Are you kids ready to have a great summer?" he asked the audience. "Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!" his laughter filled the air.

He was so not funny. He was scary to people who were defenceless against these sort of things, but not scary to me.  
His ghost that had been hanging around him flew into the audience and grabbed two people who were most probably useless – Sam and Tucker. I was surprised that of all people, she chose to grab them. I hear someone's voice and strain to hear.

"Will this vacation _ever_ start?" it sounds like Danny Fenton's voice.

He must be worried about his friends, but what could he do? I mean, he is cute, and dopey, but a ghost wouldn't give him his friends back because he said please. I mean, come on! He is known as one of the weakest, wimpiest boys in the school. I don't care though; I still have a mega crush on him. I just couldn't let him get hurt by the ghosts who I usually hunted.

"Ah, the only thing better than an audience, is a _captive_ audience!" the freak said.

His glove that he wore looked very strange, and very old. It started to glow orange, and he pointed it at the crowd. Seatbelts suddenly appeared and held everyone in place. Well, everyone except me. I was glad.

"Shows over, Freakshow!" yelled Danny Phantom, appearing from nowhere. He dove down at the man, known as Freakshow.

Freakshow smiled. "Oh contraire," he said. "That's French for, I'll bet this hurts!" he held out his glove, and when Danny Phantom dove closer, he punched Danny.

I still hid, trying to see where this was going. Sam and Tucker were still being held by that ghost, which I recognised from ghost magazines as Lydia.

I looked back at the stage, and Danny Phantom had regained his balance and stood on the stage, facing Freakshow. He wasn't smiling his usual, dopey smile. He looked unhappy. Freakshow looked the opposite – it seemed he was enjoying all of this.

He raised his gloved arm and it started to glow red. He made some noises and pointed it at the drum kit, which then started to glow red. It became a mutant, just like the egg, and turned into a giant spider. He sent it towards Danny Phantom, who stood there watching, looking surprised with his arms sticking out.

It sent a spider web like net at Danny Phantom, who just stood and watched as it hit him and knocked him into the goals, sticking him there. I watched him struggle, but not for long.

"Any last words? Might I suggest: ah, Freakshow, don't hurt me!" Freakshow joked. At least I thought it was a joke.

"Leave him alone," yelled Sam as she ran towards Freakshow. She threw a book at his head, and he picked it up when it landed on the ground.

"I see we have the same taste in authors."

Sam kicked the book from his grip, and started to fight him for that glove. I wonder what it is and why she wants it so badly.

"And in gloves! Let go girl!"

Sam ignored him and kept trying to get it from him. Tucker jumped and hung onto the glove, joining her. It must be an important glove.

Tucker pushed a button, and the three flew into the air. Danny Phantom started to glow green and then the spider web that had held him to the goals disappeared. He flew up to Freakshow and hung onto the gloves, next to Tucker and Sam.

"You did it," I heard Freakshow say. "You've found the combination that unlocks all the gems! That means I control all reality!"

Wait a minute. Reality? That meant that it was… the Reality Gauntlet! I had read about it in books, but I never knew that it was real! And with that gauntlet, he could do _anything! _That would be bad!

"Guess again cue-ball!" Sam yelled, interrupting my thoughts. "As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do."

"Let… go… of… my…gauntlet!" Freakshow yelled, throwing them off the gauntlet and into the air. They fell back down and landed on the gauntlet again. This was quite amusing. I wondered if I was going to be needed at all.  
Sam muttered something to Tucker and Phantom, and then they shut their eyes. The jewels slowly disappeared, one by one.

"No," Freakshow gasped. "NO!"

There was an explosion and Sam and Tucker were the first to fall to the ground. The drum kit returned to normal as soon as the smoke disappeared. Then everyone's seatbelts disappeared.

Freakshow crashed to the ground. "Blast, the gems are gone." Lydia appeared. "We must flee. But, dramatically."

A green swarm of ghosts swallowed them up and they disappeared into the night sky. Danny Phantom crashed to the ground, making a loud noise. People watched to see what he would do next. I was about to fly towards him and shoot him, when he got up and put his hands to his head.

One blue ring formed around his waist. It split into two and one quickly went up while the other went down. Everyone gasped, including me. Standing in Danny Phantom's spot was… Danny Fenton.

"Uh, nobody saw that, right?" he asked.

**Now I know that it just sounds like Reality Trip now, but you'll see Valerie's reaction in the chapter after the next. No, wait, the fourth chapter. Oh, and this story is told after everything happened, so the one with Dani in it won't be at the same time. And the fourth chapter with someone in it won't be the same time either. The next chapter is called 'Dani' so I guess you must know who is in it…. Well, I hope ya liked it, bye-bye!**

**Love Kirst…**


	2. Dani

**Aww, when I tried to post this it wouldn't work so I shall just get on with the next chapter. Chapter two:D I like witches… I want to be a witch… I wanted to dress up as a witch… I will dress up as a witch… wait and see. It took a long time to write see…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the… Teen Titans. Don't guess anything because you don't know anything. Oh and these are all linked together… in the end chapter I think it will be called Joined…. I think…**

**Life's Mysteries.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dani**

"And don't worry, you'll see me again." I said cheerfully.  
Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled at me and I smiled back. I flew away and towards the direction of the sun, laughing happily. The problem was, when I left their sight, where would I go?

I needed help. If I wasn't careful I would melt very quickly. I didn't want to melt – I liked living. And I think that there is a special reason that I am here. Not because my stupid, idiotic, crazed up fruit-loop father tried to clone Danny, but for some other reason, and I really wanted to find out.

"I'll follow the sun," I said to myself. "Only until I find a strange but nice looking town. They have to look strange because I'm a ghost… unless I don't _tell_ them that I am a ghost."

**Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani**

I flew over a large T shaped house. It looked pretty strange, compared to the rest of the houses in the town. I decided to take a look at this town, and grab something to eat.

When I had punched Vlad, and left him unconscious, I stole a hundred dollars from him. I know that it wasn't very much in the big world, and I couldn't even buy a unit or anything with it, but I would be willing to get a job to cover those needs.

I landed on the ground and quickly changed back into my human form. There was no one in sight, not even walking down the sides of the streets. I heard someone or something scream in the distance, so I ran towards the scream.

Five teenaged looking people were standing in a line. One was half metal, one looked like a girl from a different planet, one had very pale skin and wore a blue cloak over her head and body, one was green and had pointy ears and the last one had a green, red and yellow suit and wore a mask over his eyes.

"Well, this looks like my town." Dani muttered to himself.

"Gross! You stink, Plasmus!" the green boy said.

A huge purple monster came into view. It was very ugly, and it did stink. I guessed that the monster was evil, and the five were heroes. It just looked that way. I was trying to decide what I should do when the purple monster saw me and jumped towards me.  
I was surprised that a thing like that could jump. I heard one of the girls, probably the alien one, scream. I looked at the thing named Plasmus and quickly dodged out of the way. Maybe he would go back to the others – I didn't want people knowing what I was exactly at this moment.

Too late. The monster obviously wanted me. But I didn't want it. Before it decided to attack me, it decided to make sure the others couldn't help me. But I'm a big girl, right? Wrong, I'm tiny! I can take care of myself, I can!

So when the others weren't able to get up because they were tied to each other by a very strong rope, Plasmus walked towards me.

"Get out of here!" the boy in the mask yelled. "Quick, before he hurts you."

I looked at him and then back at Plasmus. I shrugged my shoulders and yelled, "Hey, ugly, are you scared?" I don't know why I shouted that. "Whatever… if you _dare_ lay a hand or whatever you have on my, you're going to wish you hadn't." Now, if I am Danny's clone, then I must be able to wail.

At that time I had forgotten about melting or about trying to pretend to be normal. The five teenagers continued to warn me about getting out there before I got hurt, but I continued to ignore them. They wanted so badly to help me, because they didn't know who or what I was.

I looked at my watch. It was almost time for my dinner. I was starving, and my stomach confirmed it. Hopefully this would be over and done with soon. But what is hope? It's the only thing I have at the moment, but I shouldn't rely on hope. I will _make_ this over and done with soon.

When it caught up to me, I knew what I was going to do. I turned invisible and ran to a spot near the five teenagers. When I had finished running, I turned visible. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Too slow?"

It was time to finish the big dude off. I brought up the blue ring that would split in two and change me into my ghost half every time I willed it to. I could hear the five's gasps – they thought I was an innocent little girl – and their mutters to each other. I didn't pay any attention to them.

I flew into the air and stopped right in front of Plasmus' face. I sent a ghost ray at it, knocking it to the ground. I repeated the action a few more times before it was unconscious. It turned into a sleeping man, wearing nothing but underwear.

Next, I walked over to the place where the five teenagers were struggling to get free and turned human again. I touched the rope and turned it intangible, freeing them all.  
Unfortunately that set off the melting, meaning that I was overusing my powers and I could melt. I screamed the high pitched scream that belonged to me and turned to rope tangible again, making the melting stop.

"Haven't seen you around," said the masked one, not seeing what had happened a few seconds earlier. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire," he pointed to the alien. "That is Raven," he pointed to the other girl. "That's Cyborg," he pointed to the metal one. "And that is Beast Boy."

"Uh, hi." I said.

"What is your name, person I wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked.

"I'm Danielle. Dani Fenton or Dani Phantom for short or just Dani." I told them.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed. "What _are_ you? That was so awesome!"

"Well, I am a clone of Danny Phantom, created by an evil crazed up fruit loop half ghost. I am half ghost, like Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius." I explained.

"What was wrong with your feet? They seemed to melt." Raven didn't sound interested, but I could tell that she wanted to know. Maybe this is how she normally sounded.

"Uh… it's nothing… really…" I muttered.

"What was it, Dani, and will you be my friend?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, alright… it's just… when I use my powers, sometimes I start to… melt. That's what happened with the other… clones." I explained.

"We should be able to fix that." Cyborg said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, not really… unless I found somewhere." I told them.

"Oh friend, please come and stay with us at Titan Tower, it will be so fun!" Starfire insisted.

"Well… if I'm not intruding." I said politely.

"Never! We'd love you to stay Dani." Robin told her.

"All right, I guess I could stay." I muttered.

"So, is everyone half ghost where you come from?" Beast Boy asked me as we started to walk in the direction of the big T shaped house.

I laughed. "No, only three in the world that I know of! And no one knows that we're half ghost. It's a secret."

**Well, that's Dani's part done. I hope that didn't seem too boring. I really don't know what will happen in chapter five, the second part of Dani's. But I should make something interesting happen. Moving into the tower, maybe considering being a titan, everyone being worried that she's another Terra, that sort of stuff.  
Love Kirst…**


	3. Danny

**GEEZ IT WON'T UPLOAD! FINALLY AFTER LIKE, TWO OR THREE DAYS! Next chapter. I am not prepared for this. I have no idea what shall happen… no idea at all…. Come on, come on idea. I need an idea… the first word that pops to mind is witch but no, this shall NOT have a witch in it… A HE HA HE! Now, if any of you read 'No More Airbender's For You' well this is nothing like that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar… I watched Avatar last night. It was Jet. Sokka is awesome. OK Kirstyn shut up. And I apologise about this story because I know most of you will hate me for what I did to Danny… most of you.**

**Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 3**

**Danny **

I woke with a start. There was dribble all over my desk and my piece of paper, and on my pen. I wiped my chin with my arm and licked my lips. It was a habit, I couldn't help it! I pulled my body up from my chair and looked out the window.

"I'm still asleep." I told myself.

Outside my house was a man in all red clothes with a scar over his eye and his long hair in a ponytail. I personally thought he looked quite foxy. Where did that come from?

He was lifting his foot up, and fire would exit from it. He must be one of those people called 'Firebenders'. I thought they were just made up.

There was a boy a bit younger than me floating on a ball of air. He must be the only Airbender left, the Avatar. He seemed to look playful, not serious.

A girl and a boy both wearing blue stood next to him. The boy had a boomerang looking thing in his hand, and the girl was bending water. She was a Waterbender.

The man who looked oldest in the red ran behind my house, and the other three ran off down the street, obviously trying to avoid him. I watched them until they disappeared and the man in the red came out again. He headed for the Fenton Works door.

I looked myself over, and personally I looked good. I didn't know why exactly I wanted to look good, but I really did. I ran down the stairs just before he rang the bell. I walked to the door, beating my sister there. We were the only one's home at the moment.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"Why, hello." He said in a dreamy sort of voice.

I felt my cheeks going red, though I didn't know why. "I'm… I'm Danny." I told him.

"Yes, Danny. That is such a… wonderful name. I'm Zuko, Prince Zuko. I'm a Firebender." Zuko told me.

"I'm a half ghost." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Really? Fascinating! You could help me catch the Avatar!" Zuko said.

"But, if you're trying to catch the Avatar, then doesn't that make you… evil?" I asked.

"No, no. The Avatar stole something of mine and I wish to get it back. I'm not evil. I have to catch the Avatar. Danny, will you come with me?"

I looked into his dreamy eyes. I was mesmerised by them. They were so delicate. So… alone. I never wanted to look away from his eyes, but I nodded my response. He looked into my icy blue eyes for a moment longer, but then looked past me into my kitchen.

I turned around, and to my surprise, my sister wasn't standing behind me, drooling over this obviously handsome man. Handsome? Oh dear…

"Oh, I forgot, you are still a young teenager, and you aren't old enough to live on your own." Zuko complained.

"Live? I thought it would be for, like, a week." I muttered.

"Yes, we will go for a week… just, I don't know what you will tell your parents. You don't have to come if you don't want to though." Zuko said.

"I want to come, and I will. Hang on, I will just go and write them a note." I told him.

I ran through the house and up the stairs before I bumped into Jazz.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Danny?" my older sister asked me.

"Ghost trouble," I lied, knowing that my sister would buy it.

"Well," my sister's face softened a bit. "Try to be back before mum and dad are. Oh and be careful!" she called after me as a rushed into my bedroom.

I felt bad for lying to Jazz, since she had been so… understanding. But, I would be back in a week, right? I mean, come on. This Avatar guy can't be that good, could he? I'm sure he stood no chance against a half-ghost like myself.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from my bedside table. I made sure the tip of the pencil was sharp before I started to write down my note.

_**Dear mum and dad,**_

_**I am going with a friend's family to Colorado. I should be back in about a week. I hope that you shall not be angry with me. I thought you'd let me go so I decided to leave this note with you, in case Jazz forgot to tell you. Well, bye!**_

_**Love from Danny.**_

I picked up the note and ran back downstairs. Fortunately Jazz had returned to her bedroom, and wouldn't see or hear me leave the house. I didn't want her to try to stop me, and if she knew what I was doing, she would try to stop me. She always did.

She cared for me, but sometimes she was just too overprotective and pushy. It annoyed me. I wish she knew when she needed to be nice and understanding, and when she needed to back off and leave me be. But if I ever said that aloud, Desiree the wishing ghost may grant my wish. And somehow, the wishes she grants always go bad.

Zuko stood at the door, a smile upon his face. I smiled back shyly and put the note on the table where my parents would be able to find it. For some reason, I didn't find that scar disgusting; I thought it looked like he was very brave. That Avatar must've done something to him. Poor, poor Zuko.

"Are you ready to go now?" Zuko asked patiently.

"Hang on," I said.

"HURRY UP! THE AVATAR WILL BE AGES AWAY AT THIS RATE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING, I WANT THE AVATAR NOW!" Zuko yelled. He breathed in, and apologised, "I'm sorry, I just am very angry with the Avatar."

"I believe you when you say that." I told him.  
"I was travelling with my uncle Iroh, but I decided that he should look by himself. I told him that I would be going into the town for a while, and I would meet him somewhere when I could." Zuko said while I was getting an apple from the fridge.

"Really?" I muttered.

I took a bite from the apple and joined him once again. I walked through the front door, grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door shut silently. Looking into Zuko's brilliant eyes, I walked beside him down the street.

**Now I think I know what you are thinking… DANNY IS NOT GAY! Or is he? No! I shouldn't tell you, but Zuko is doing something to Danny, making him attracted to him. Zuko is just alone. And he has a plan, one that involves Vlad Masters and a tub of yogurt.**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. Valerie 2

**I thought that maybe I might get a start on this second chapter while I have the chance. I have to finish my homework soon, so I better hurry up with this. Now just so you know, this story's chapters go like this: Valerie, Dani, Danny, Valerie, Dani, Danny and so on. Understand? Good. Well, here's Valerie's second chapter! And note: I am sorry for the lack of udates but my document manager hasn't been working, and then when i wrote valerielifesmysteries for the subject, found the file, clicked it once, clicked open, clicked upload document, and kept scrolling upo and down it would work. Strange, I know, but at least it works!  
Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 4**

**Valerie**

Whoa. That's all I could think or say. Danny Phantom? Danny Fenton? How could that… I'm a fool! The simular voices, the simular looks, the simular names! It was right in front of me this whole time, and I was blind. I have been fighting… the boy I tried to protect!

"Holy sweat socks!" I heard Dash gasp. "Danny Fenturd… is Danny _Phan_turd?"

"And he's total infatuated with me!" Paulina sounded very happy. "This makes things so much easier… for me!"

People started to gasp, and by now, news reporters and The Guys in White had arrived. The audience climbed up on stage to take a closer look at Danny, while I was hidden.

"Back, back savages!" Tucker yelled as he and Sam stood next to their best friend, trying to keep the crowd away.

"Well, uh, it could be worse?" Sam tried to comfort Danny.

"Yeah, how?" Danny asked.

"Nobody move!" The Guys in White's voices boomed above everything else. "You're coming in for questioning."

"And experiments," the other Guy in White said. "Lots and lots of really painful experiments."

"I don't think so!" Danny yelled at them. To his best friends he said, "Tucker, Sam, grab hold of me. I'm going ghost!"

The blue ring came up again, and changed him into the ghost I despised of most – Danny Phantom. This confirmed it. He really was Danny Phantom. If he didn't know that he was Danny Phantom, then that would be okay. Like when you're a werewolf, you sometimes don't know, and then at the full moon bad things happen. But Danny knew! And he lied to me? For all this time?

My face reddened as he, Sam, and Tucker got higher and higher into the sky. The crowd cheered his name, as if he were a superhero. _You might have them fooled_, I thought, _but I'm not that dumb_.

"Dude, you're a rock star!" Tucker yelled.

The blue rings came up, changing Danny back into his human self. "Who can't _do_ anything!" he yelled.

They fell back to the ground, but that's all I saw. I'd had enough of all this. I needed to get away. I needed to be by myself to think. I needed to get all my anger out, and I needed to remember all his lies so I could get more anger out. In the end, I will be exhausted, and hopefully I'll forget everything. And maybe the whole town will, who knows?

The only way to do that is to steal the Reality Gauntlet, and then get all the gems, and after that I could… I don't know, turn back time maybe? I just wish I knew where Danny and his friends had sent them. I knew of the defence mechanism. I had read that book, and most of the other ghost books in every library in town. I knew everything inside them.

I hadn't noticed that I had been heading for the Fenton house. I heard screams, and panicked, I flew inside. When I entered the house, all was quiet. I hopped off of my jet sled and walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs Fenton?" I called out. "Jazz? Mr Fenton? Is anyone there?"

No answer. Then, what had happened? Unless… a ghost must've kidnapped them! It could've been Lydia! But what would they want with Danny's… no way. No way. Were they going to _make_ Danny, Tucker and Sam get the gems back, by kidnapping Danny's parents?  
There was only one way to find out. I was going to follow the trio to the place they go next. Luckily I had money on me, and I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, so they wouldn't recognise me. I just hoped that they didn't spot me flying behind them. Unless, somehow… I could sneak onto wherever they use to get to where they are going. Unless Danny decided to fly them…

I stopped thinking about that, and quickly flew back to the football field. I saw the trio crawl out near the locker rooms, and sleeved arms grab them. I rushed to one of the small windows and listened to their conversation.

"_You're… helping me?"_

"_Well, duh. You've only been helping us for… like… ever." _What an idiot.

"_Paulina Fenton. He, I finally wrapped my mind around it!"_

"_OK, I'm feeling relieved, and nauseated at the same time."_

That was definitely Sam. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Danny. I saw The Guys in White nearby, and silently crept away from them. I hid behind a tree, and watched as Danny, Sam, Tucker and the jocks and cheerleaders come out of the locker-room. They were in disguise, of course.

I stayed where I was for a while, but when I saw them ditch the outfits, I silently followed them. I had to keep in a sneeze once, but I was quieter after that. They led me directly to Fenton Works. I saw them walk inside, and be ambushed by more Guys in White.

I had to stay outside, because they'd know if I was inside. I saw three figures move around in their Op-centre so I flew up there on my jet sled. I found a trap door, and snuck inside, changing back into my concert clothes while I was at it.

The Op-centre became a blimp and detached itself from Fenton Works. _Oh great,_ I thought sarcastically, _a giant blimp is surely going to outrun the stupid ghost hunters who can't catch a ghost._

I heard mutters from the room next to me, and crawled through a vent. I was soon directly underneath them. I crawled a bit further ahead, and then sat in a place with a nice pillow in it.

I felt the Op-centre change shapes, into a jet or something. I could feel it going faster and faster. The Guys in White would have to be quick to catch up with this thing.

"We're going to destroy the school!" I heard Tucker tell Danny.

Oh no! We could die! I was terrified.

"I… don't know what to do!" Danny said.

Oh sure, since you don't know what to do, then crash into the school. What a wonderful plan that is!

"Do something!" Sam yelled.

Didn't he just say he didn't know what to do?

"Wait!"

I felt the pillow wrap itself around me and get larger. I looked through the eye holes and down at my body, afraid to scream. I was in a balloon version of Jack Fenton! What if they saw me? They might expect the Jack balloon to say something! But what?

"Auto-Jack activated!" I said, hoping I sounded like Jack. "Please buckle up, and pass the fudge!"

I hope that was convincing…

**I was a bit scared that this chapter would be longer than the others, but it isn't, so that's good. Well, two chapters in a night, again! I guess it might be because I am making these chapters quite short. And a word of warning: I may finish one part (eg, Danny) before I finish the others, so it would just go the two (eg. Valerie, Dani, Valerie, Dani or Valerie, Valerie, Valerie) OK?  
Love Kirst…**


	5. Dani 2

**GRR! When I wrote this, the story wouldn't upload! It was so annoying, and that's why it took ages for me to update. But I continued to write, coz I love to write :D Oh and sorry that it took so long because I have been at the Queens Cup ALL weekend, so I have had hardly any time at all to write this. Biggest apologies!**

**Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 5**

**Dani**

So we arrived at Titan Tower, right? I thought that it would be a dump on the inside, because it was so good on the outside, but boy was I wrong! First thing I did was get something to eat. Boy, I love to eat. They are all looking at me, and I don't know why.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just so weird… having someone who is half ghost around." Beast Boy admitted.

"Hello? She's like, this grey girl, she looks like an alien, you are green, that dude is half metal… and the other one is normal…" I pointed out.

"I'm not grey. I am a portal that my father used to destroy the earth. Luckily my friends saved everyone." Raven told me.

"I can turn into any animal that I want! Wanna see?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," I told him.

"Geez, you're another Raven." Beast Boy moaned.

"I doubt it." Raven muttered.

"And I, friend, am from the planet Tamaran. That's why I look like an alien. I was being delivered to another planet, as prize, but I was very angry and everything was just too strange, so I tried to escape and succeeded. It has been ever so joyful since." Starfire chirped.

Suddenly, the sound of things being crushed was heard, coming from outside Titan Tower on the green grass. I, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran towards the window to see what was causing the noise, and the occasional bits of wood flying towards the sky.

"Titans, and Dani – go!" Robin cried out to the members of the team and me. No one was about to call me a team member or trust her just yet. Not after what happened with Terra.

Raven disappeared in a spot of blackness, Starfire flew through an open window, Cyborg ran down the stairs and out a door, Robin jumped out of the window, Beast Boy turned into a crow and swooped to the ground, and I transformed into my ghost half and flew to where the five were now standing or floating.

The cause of the noise was a creature from a legend. Not many admitted that they had ever viewed it, but the Titans now knew that it was real, and it was a threat. I had never heard of the legend, so I thought it would be weak.

"Angelina," gasped Beast Boy.

"What's so bad about a giant hippo?" I asked the five.

Beast Boy put an arm around a shoulder and quickly walked me towards the tower. "There is a legend in Jumpcity. It is an old legend, but now we know that it is true. There is one being – a giant hippo named Angelina – who can do many things. Very bad things. This hippo is one of the worst things we will ever fight. And, what's more, is that when she puts on bright green socks, she can fly." Beast Boy explained to me.

"I still don't get what's so scary," I admitted.

"Oh, you'd better be prepared. Come on, we'd better return to the others." And with that said, we ran to the others, who were about to begin the battle.

"Titans, we need to be careful. Dani, please, since you don't know much of this being, do not, and I repeat, do NOT anger it. Trust me there; it is not a very good plan. You never know what Angelina might do." Hearing her name, Angelina looked to Robin.

"OK," he whispered, before yelling, "TITANS! GO!"

I disappeared from view. I decided to watch the others, and not cause myself to melt until they needed me. That's if they needed me. Robin got a throwing thingy from his belt and threw it at Angelina. It hit her, but it didn't do much damage.

Raven's eyes turned white, and she yelled, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A whole lot of things were surrounded in her black magic power and thrown at Angelina, including an empty, rotted cottage that had been under the sea.

Cyborg's arm turned into a gun sort of thing, and he charged it up. While Angelina's back was turned, he fired it at her. It was a good shot, and hit her just above her tail. She screamed in pain, but soon stopped. It mustn't have hurt her too much; otherwise she wouldn't continue squashing boxes.

Beast Boy turned into a hippo that was equally large and they hit bellies together. Beast Boy roared, and Angelina roared back. Beast boy swung a punch at her, and hit her in the jaw, knocking a tooth out. It landed on the ground, just near Robin's feet as he kept throwing his things.

Starfire's eyes began to glow green, and so did her hands. Blasts exited her two alien eyes, while star bolt things flew out of her hands. She hit Angelina a few times, but other times she missed. Getting angry at Angelina's ignorance, Starfire flew as fast as she could up to Angelina and pushed her into the water.

Oh boy, now she wasn't happy. "Uh oh," Beast boy mumbled. "Good one Star, you made her angry!"

I was glad that I stayed invisible. Angelina roared furiously and jumped up out of the water. She reached into the pockets of her skirt, and pulled out a pair of bright green socks. When would this end? She placed the socks on her feet before the Titan's could stop her, and flew high into the air. She quickly removed the socks, and fell right on top of the Titans, who weren't able to move fast enough.

The whole island shook. I could feel it, even though I was a foot in the air. She got up off the Titans, and I peered down at them. They were unconscious. Maybe even dead. I made no noise as I began checking for heartbeats and pulses.

Phew, they were just unconscious. I had to do something – I couldn't let this ugly hippo destroy the town. So I did the only thing I could think of. I flew in front of her, became visible and used the ghostly wail – just like Danny's – with all my might.

It hit Angelina and she fell to the ground, losing consciousness as well. I felt weak and extremely tired. I fell to the ground beside my new friends, and sat there for a few moments, before I noticed that I was melting – and fast – and there was no one who could help me…

**Now, in a different story of mine that I had started (with Teen Titans in it) and had deleted a page through, I was going to have Angelina in. But not anymore, as I deleted it. I knew that I was going to end it like that, and I apologise if any of you think that it was mean. But ah well, you'll have to wait another two chapters. And I shall try and write Danny's tonight… **

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Danny 2

**Now I am beginning Danny's chapter. And I know some of you thought 'This is pointless' last time, but this time I promise you that it will have a bit more information in it. And I have a reason that I put this in here. I just don't want you to know it yet.**

**Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 6**

**Danny**

Zuko didn't talk a lot. This gave me time to think. I didn't like the direction my thoughts were going, so I wanted him to talk. I would do anything for him to talk. I just felt so nervous. Had I made the right decision? What if this guy was one of those people who trick boys into trusting them, and then they kill them?

I was relieved when Zuko finally broke the awkward and annoying silence. "First, though, we are going into the town. I need to buy supplies."

"But there is a concert down town – all the adults and some of the kids are there. Are you sure you want to go?" I asked him, not wanting to meet up with my parents when I was meant to be home.

"I'll be fine. Come on; show me where this concert is." Zuko said.

I sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, because my parents might –"

"QUIET!" Zuko yelled. "You will follow my order."

I instantly regretted my decision. "Well, alright. But why do you want to go there, anyway?" I was curious of his intentions.

"Oh, I just want to see what your town looks like." I heard him mutter something to himself, but I chose to ignore it. Sometimes this guy could lose his temper, but those eyes. I just couldn't disappoint those eyes.

"Danny, I have a confession." Zuko said.  
"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." I told him honestly. Those eyes were just so comforting.

"Well," I heard Zuko mutter something like: "_This isn't part of the plan but,_" he took a breath in, and I ignored what I thought I had just heard. I probably heard wrong. "Danny, I think I'm… gay…"

"What makes you think that?" I asked dreamily.

"Well," Zuko sounded like he was going to confess everything. "It's just… I'm so… attracted to you."

Before I could answer, I felt his lips press against mine. I closed my eyes, and so did he. His lips were soft, and moist. I felt something wet at my mouth. It wriggled around, trying to find an entrance. I opened my eyes, and so did he. His tongue popped back into his mouth and he pulled away from me. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well… uh… we better… move." Zuko was blushing as well. I longed for those lips to touch mine, and I didn't know why.

**Sam POV (Author Note: I won't do this much, but I have to, at least here. I HAVE to!)**

I gasped as the strange teenager began to close his eyes. When they were half shut, I peered down at Danny, who was watching those eyes, never leaving them. The teenaged boy leant into Danny and, pushing his lips onto my best friends, began to close his eyes more.

Danny's eyes widened, but then shut. I could tell that he was enjoying the kiss, and he kissed the stranger back.

The teenager's arms began to head for Danny's body, about to wrap around them, until Danny's eyes opened. He opened his eyes too, and began to pull away. They both turned the deepest shade of red I had ever seen.

I had to get out of there before I screamed my head off and took my rage out on everything I could find.

Everyone knew I had the biggest crush on my best friend, even me. Everyone that is, except for Danny. Sometimes, he is so clueless. I would be able to learn to accept him if he was gay, but he didn't tell me! And by the looks of it, he didn't know that stranger much.

I would die if I had to hang around with that… hooligan. It was gross. Boys in lip lock. I couldn't believe it. Danny was the guy I would never call gay. Some may think he's a wimp, but everyone knows he is NOT gay. Or is he?  
"ARGH!" I yelled. "I HATE IT!"

**Danny's POV again.**

I heard someone yell in anger in the distance, but I ignored it. Those eyes returned to me, and I unconsciously put my hand into his. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. Without noticing, we moved closer in together while we walked.  
I took him behind the stage where a band was playing. He smiled at me, and then looked at the stage. I looked into his eyes. He looked… worried. I don't know what about, but all I know is that whatever it was he was going to do, he didn't want to. I didn't understand what was so bad about buying food.

He looked at our hands, and so did I. I felt my cheeks heat up, but he didn't let go. He mouthed the word 'sorry' to no one in particular and pulled me up onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just follow me, OK?" Zuko whispered to me.

I couldn't disobey him. I felt a lump work its way into my throat as I nodded. He took me to the backstage area, and surprisingly there was no one there. Taking me by surprise, he gave me a quick, but wonderful kiss on the lips, before he dragged me onto stage.

The band had just finished their song. Everyone turned to look at us. Zuko still held my hand. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I was terrified. What was he doing? What was going to happen?

"Sorry to interrupt your beloved band," Zuko apologised, his voice sounding mean. "But I have something that I think your town needs to know."

Zuko pulled a ball from his pocket, threw it towards me, let go of my hand and shouted, "Catch!"

I caught it. I didn't know why he was throwing a ball towards my hands. It felt cold. Freezing cold. Colder than the ghosts in the ghost zone. I wondered what it was for when I felt all tingly inside. I felt like I was being forced to transform into my ghost half. And that's exactly what was happening.  
"Oh no," I muttered, and tried my hardest to stop the rings from appearing, but I lost. It was over. My life was over.

As I slowly changed into my ghost half, I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the faces of the people around me. I knew video cameras were on me, because the band was performing live.

I heard people gasp, and slowly opened my eyes. I looked towards two faces I knew well – my parents – for a moment, and then I flew away…

**See I told you I had a plan. Now, I have to tell you, IT WAS SO HARD WRITING THE PART WHERE ZUKO KISSED DANNY! Well, that's two chapters, I wonder if I can make it three. Unlikely. Ah well, you'll live.**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. Valerie 3

**I figured out what I was going to do for all of this. Now, I shall be cutting this bit off short, and then starting the bit with Val that I have planned. So… yeah. **

**Life's Mysteries **

**Chapter 7 **

**Valerie **

When we arrived at the space station, I helped out a bit. I spotted the jewel first, and I was the one who pushed the button which made the bike things come out. I was the person who stopped the Guys in White from getting too close to Danny. And I clung onto on of the bikes, hoping that I wouldn't fall off. And if I did, I would lose my life.

We didn't spend long at the Goth place. I hated it. Everyone was just so depressed in the end. But when we arrived, there were toys like… everywhere. They looked alright, but I didn't find them too cute, unlike Paulina would've.

We were headed for the comic book convention that Tucker was mentioning when I felt two hands grab me by the shoulders and drag me away from the other three, before I entered a world of darkness…

When I woke up, I was in a cage sort of thing. I looked around sleepily. Another cage was next to me. Inside sat Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, and Jack Fenton. Jazz lips her lips and her eyes slowly popped open. She stretched and turned around to face me – and screamed.

"Valerie!" she gasped. "You scared me! When did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I… don't really know." I muttered.

I didn't feel like speaking to her. I guessed that she had known and kept Danny's secret all this time. They had all betrayed me. Every one of them. Except for Danny's parents. They obviously didn't have a clue.

I looked past the Fentons' cage and saw Sam's and Tucker's parents in a cage. Freakshow. I remembered how I had viewed the message from him whilst driving. He said he had the Manson's, the Foley's, and the Fenton's.

"Look Valerie," Jazz said to me. "I know you probably don't like me much at the moment, but I need to ask you something."

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Well… have you seen my brother?" Jazz asked.

"Oomph." I fell across to the back of the cage. "Can't… breath." I gasped for air, but didn't catch any.

"Please, just answer my question and stop playing foolish games." Jazz told me.

"I'm… not… playing…"

Jazz rolled her eyes and then suddenly, she screamed when she found herself next to me. She too was gasping for air. A large and powerful Freakshow appeared in front of us.

"Now," He said. "Your brother isn't back so I shall start with you. And Valerie, my dear Valerie. I couldn't let you tag along to the comic book convention. It would just be too… annoying. So you shall both –"

Suddenly I felt the air return to my lungs. Jazz returned to her normal cage. I saw a cloud of green and then, Danny, Sam and Tucker appeared. Freakshow went and stood in front of them.

"Well, well," Freakshow said. "Look what the bats dragged in."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked up at him. "With my reality gems!" Freakshow finished off.

Danny looked at the Fenton Thermos he held. He stood up and tried to twist the lid off the cap or something. "I don't think so." He was caught off guard when a bunch of ghost bats flew over to him and stole the Thermos. "What?" He tried to grab the thermos but was too slow.

It now sat in Freakshow's hand.

"Oh no." Danny said.

A line of bats flew around Danny, Sam, and Tucker and held them to the floor. They watched as Freakshow opened the Thermos and pulled out the gems. Throwing the Thermos away, he muttered, "The gem of life," as he placed the stone into its hole. "The gem of form," he placed the gem into its hole. "The gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet." When he said that he tapped his head.

He laughed evilly and activated the reality gauntlet.

"Danny!" Sam cried out. "Stop him!"

Why did she always depend on Danny?

Danny struggled to get out but he couldn't. "I can't break… free."

"Thanks to you," Freakshow began to raise his voice. "I am now ringmaster of all reality!" Fireworks started going off. Freakshow stood on a platform higher than everyone else.

The next thing I know, I have been moved to a soundproof cage. No one could hear me, and I couldn't hear them. What was worse is that I could see out. Freakshow's face popped up in front of me.

"Now, girl," he spat. "I have plans for you. I am going to make Danny try and save his family, but I doubt he'll be able to. And then, you will be the last thing he tries to save. Then he will feel totally upset, and he'll join me."

I couldn't say a word because my jaws were squeezed shut. Freakshow's face disappeared and I started to cry. It was the only thing I could do at the moment. And I wasn't really much of a crier. This was the time to sort all my thoughts out.

_Danny has lied to me, and so has Sam and Tucker. _

_I have been hunting the boy I have a crush on for ages, and I have tried to kill him. _

_Danny is the ghost boy. _

_I am stuck in a hell hole. I could die. _

_My life lies in the hands of the person who I can't bring myself to trust. _

_Danny is the ghost boy. _

_I have been trying to keep a secret from Danny, but he has known all along. _

_I was trying to protect him from the ghosts I fought, but I was only putting him in more danger. _

_Danny is the ghost boy. _

_That must be why he runs off a lot. And is very clumsy. Having ghost powers would make you clumsy, and jumpy. He has been skipping school lately. He looks the same as Danny Phantom. They share the same names. They share the same age, height, and weight. They share lives… _

_Danny is the ghost boy…_

I started screaming. My jaw could move. I pounded my fists into the side of the booth. I kicked the floor. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. I yelled, shouted, screamed, did whatever I could. I closed my eyes. I started letting out all my anger.

"HE LIED TO ME!" I yelled, and hit the side of the booth. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I kicked the bottom of the booth. "I HATE IT!"

I was worn out. I had cried myself to sleep. I saw one last thing before I drifted off to sleep. I saw Danny's face, looking at his parents, with the gauntlet on. Yet they couldn't see me, because I was in a tree…

It has been three weeks since that event. I have been avoiding Danny ever since. And although everyone else had forgotten about Danny, I had remembered. I remembered every little detail. Sometimes I found myself crying my eyes out. Other times I forgot all about him. But I haven't hunted a ghost since that time.

_"Breaking news,"_

I looked to the TV. On the stage set up in town was a teenager a bit older than me, and none other than Danny Fenton. He looked nervous. He didn't know what was happening. The teenager threw a ball at Danny, who caught it with surprise.

"Oh no," I gasped as Danny soon began to change into his ghost half. I could tell he was battling it, but he couldn't win. He closed his eyes, and only opened them once to look at someone before he flew away.

The teenager that had been beside him looked sad. He didn't want to do that. But I didn't care. He still did that. And I could NOT forgive him for that. I flipped the TV off, grabbed my ghost hunting bag and walked down to the footpath in front of my house.

Sam stormed past, absolutely fuming about something.

"Sam!" I called out.

"What?" she asked me grumpily.

"What's wrong? Are you angry about Danny being exposed for a second time?" I asked.

"Second time? Exposed?" Sam asked me.

"I somehow remembered the time with the reality gauntlet." I laughed nervously. "And this… person… just exposed him on the stage downtown. Danny flew away as fast as he could."

"Oh who cares? That stupid boy can die. I HATE HIM! Stuff him! I'm not going to help him! He deserves it! ARGH!" Sam stormed off, leaving a shocked me standing on the footpath…

**All the stories are going to join up, just so you know. That's why the plot is heading in this direction. Well, that was the shortest I could make it, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot of homework to do and I am going to do it now. Bye!  
Love Kirst… **


	8. Dani 3

**OMG so sorry! I had heaps of homework on Wednesday and Tuesday, and then Thursday I had the biggest headache and fell asleep, and now it is today and I was playing a game. But I promise that I'll have two up tonight. OK? Now, here is the next chapter!  
Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 8**

**Dani**

I will be scarred for life. That's if I live. If I live, I will never, ever, want to look at goo again. I'll be scared of it. That's it. Scared. Terrified. You name it. I will have a phobia of goo. I wonder if there is a name for that… well, if there is, I wouldn't know it.

Angelina slowly disappeared from view. I didn't move. My legs had melted, and my chest was about to start melting. I heard footsteps behind me. Probably people who are coming to gawk at the funny girl who is melting very fast.

Surprisingly, it wasn't someone from town. I turned my head just in time to see a man with a high ponytail, and a scar over one of his eyes. Those eyes. Such dreamy eyes. I was glued to them. They were just… incredible. He smiled at me, and offered a hand.

Dreamily, I took it. Instantly, I stopped melting. It was like his eyes fixed me. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, and I knew that I was blushing. I heard a little zap, like someone's voice coming out of headphones, and then, the stranger looked scared. Just as scared as I had been a minute ago.

"I'm Zuko," he said smoothly.

"I-I'm Dani." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Zuko said.

He bent down to push a string of hair from my face, and then pushed his lips onto mine. His eyes closed, and so did mine. I didn't care at that moment that he was probably seven years older than me. I didn't care about anything except for that kiss. It was wonderful. But I could tell he was hesitating. But I couldn't think much, because my world was slowly turning black…

**Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani Dani **

My every bone ached. It was a struggle to open my eyes. I fought to keep my one eye open for just a few seconds. Around me, I could see all five of the teen titans, spread out across the floor.

I closed my eyes for a second, but when I felt something hot at my lips, they popped open. I saw a robot bend over me. I moaned in pain and felt the hot liquid make its way down my throat.

"Drink," the robot said calmly. "It will help you heal your body."

I drank, and I began to roll over. The liquid spilt on the floor. The robot held my down, and put the bottle to my lips again. I was full. I didn't want any more of that nice, hot, liquid. I could save it for later, couldn't I?  
"No," I moaned. "Too much. Stop. Please."

"Drink. You must drink." The robot insisted.

I gave in and swallowed the rest of the liquid. My stomach ached more than the rest of my body. And, for some reason, all my pains went away. Except for the pain in my stomach.

"Which way is the bathroom?" I asked, clutching my stomach.

"Through there," the robot pointed to a doorway.

I ran through and just made it to the toilet before the drink came up. I made sure to flush the toilet twice afterwards, and I rinsed my mouth out with the minty mouthwash that I found on the basin.

I noticed the towels that hung over the white and pink towel rack. One said 'Dani', one said 'Raven', and the other said 'Starfire'.  
"Who is this creep who… kidnapped us…?" I asked no one in particular.

I walked back into the bare room that I was in before, and noticed that everyone had opened their eyes and had begun to sit up. They looked at me as I entered the room. I popped a tic-tac into my mouth and started trying to open the door I was guessing led out of the room.

"Where are we?" Robin asked me.

I pulled the door, and it opened to reveal a boys' room. I shut it instantly, and headed for the next door. "Wouldn't have a clue." I told him truthfully.

"Oh, I bet you do." Beast Boy said.

I pulled. "Locked…" I muttered. I turned back to him. "Do you think I WANT to be here? The last thing I know is that I beat Angelina, start melting, Angelina disappears, this boy comes and stops me from melting, and then he kisses me and I fall asleep."

Everyone looked at me, and I looked back at them. This went on for another minute, until Starfire sneezed and went flying into the air. I cracked up laughing. See how easy it is for me to start laughing. Suddenly, I fell quiet, and so did everyone else.

We could hear screaming in the room next to us. Then, the sound of things being destroyed was heard. I looked at the others, and then they looked at me. I walked up to the wall, and pressed my ear against it. A black mark appeared next to my head, but then disappeared. That must've come from an ectoplasmic blast.

The screaming stopped, and then we could hear panting. Then, a voice was heard.

"You better not waste your power, little badger. You know, this room cannot be destroyed, and you cannot leave it without my knowing."

I decided to try something. I transformed into my ghost form (I was surprised it was still there, and fine) and turned intangible. When I tried to walk through the wall, I got a shock and was knocked against the roof.

Starfire's eyes turned green and beams came out of them, and aimed for the wall, but it didn't work. She then shot star bolts at the wall, but she didn't even leave a scratch.

Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and charged into the wall, but he too didn't leave a mark. He just turned back into his green human body, and rubbed his aching hair.

Raven tried to use her black magic stuff to lift the wall up. None of this was going to work, and I could tell.

Cyborg charged his gun thing up, and shot at the wall. This was all a waste of time.

"Well, I don't know how we will get out of here, but we will. And I know it. We just need to find a way." Robin said hopefully.

I was bored. "Does anyone know the game paper, scissors, rock?" I asked, and received many glares. "What?"

**Finally got it finished. So, I know that didn't say too much, and it was probably boring, but I hope that the next chapter shall fill you in. Danny's chapter will, even if I have to make it longer than usual.**

**Love Kirst…**


	9. Danny 3

**Now, I said two chapters, so here is the two. And also, apologies, but I am very busy at the moment, and I have to go up to the city to listen to my sister play the flute in the band thing that they have formed, and I wont be back for like, three days… **

**Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 9**

**Danny**

I didn't know where I was flying at first. I just wanted to get away from there. I had to think. Everyone knew my secret. Everyone would want to see what I can do. Except for… no, I couldn't go there. Even if he was the only one who wouldn't test me, I still couldn't go there.

But did I really have a choice? Even though he was a crazed up fruit loop who tried to clone me, he wouldn't test me or anything. I hope. Should I give it a chance? I was already heading in the direction of Wisconsin, so should I at least stop off at his place?

I really didn't have a choice. I had to go there. So, remembering the way to Vlad's mansion that he had gotten rebuilt, I flew as fast as I could.

**Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny**

Surprisingly, it didn't take very long to get there. But, before I entered, I had to think.

**FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK!** FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK!**

_It was a celebration. I had gone to Clockwork's tower to celebrate me being able to use the reality gauntlet instead of having to go to Clockwork for help. He was happy, and I was happy. We sat around, eating cookies, and watching people on the time screen thing._

_Clockwork suddenly turned it off, and turned back to me. "Danny," he said. "I have to give you something. Times in the future won't be pretty, and I won't be able to help you for a few months."_

"_What is it, Clockwork?" I asked._

"_Here," he opened his hand, and lying on his palm was tattoo. I looked at it. _

"_Why do you want me to have a tattoo?" I asked._

"_Danny," Clockwork put the tattoo in my hand. "You must put this on you chest. You will know when you will need it. And you WILL need it. It isn't just an ordinary tattoo. It will help you. Now, you must be leaving."_

_I closed my palm over the tattoo, and could feel power inside it._

**FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK!** FLASHBACK! **FLASHBACK!**

I put my hand to the spot on my chest where that tattoo was. If anything bad happened to me, I might be able to use it. But, I didn't know what to do with it. "Patience," I whispered. "Is everything."

Getting up, I walked towards the door in my human form, and knocked. It took a few seconds for the old man I hated to open the door. He smiled and welcomed me with open arms.

"I need a place to lie low." I said coolly.

"Sure, Daniel," Vlad led me into the mansion. "Anything. Come, I shall show you to your room."

I followed him down the long passageway, and then I saw three doors next to each other. One had two T's on it, and the other two were blank. Vlad put his hand into the hole, and something scanned his eyes, then he had to speak the password.

"Through here," he said, and opened the door. In it, was a pretty expensive bedroom. I walked through, and he shut the door behind me.

"And you will stay there." He yelled through the door.

I started getting angry. Was this a trick? I tried to turn intangible and walk through the wall, but I only got a shock and was thrown to the roof. Staying in my ghost form, I started to scream, and bang on the doors. I then threw stuff at each other, destroying them. I would throw the damaged things to the door, but it wouldn't break. I sent an ectoplasmic blast to the door, and all four walls.

I fell against the wall, and changed back to my human form, panting. I could hear Vlad's voice from the other side of the door, "You better not waste your power, little badger. You know, this room cannot be destroyed, and you cannot leave it without my knowing."

I could feel him. He walked around the corner, and out of that part of the mansion. I sat there, with my eyes closed, concentrating on my surroundings.

"_Come on, we have to have some fun! Why won't you guys chill out? It'll be fun! We have to do SOMETHING while we are waiting to get out of here. I don't know what's so bad about paper scissors rock!"_

"_I'll play!"_

"_Beast Boy, we need you to see if you can fly through a hole somewhere!"  
"Oh friends, is this an earth joke? Because this really is not funny."_

"_No Starfire, this isn't an earth joke."_

Vlad had captured some others. I decided to listen to see about how many people were in there. So far, there were five people in there. I had a feeling there was one more.

"_Quiet guys, I'm trying to meditate. Chase your tails if you're bored. Or Beast Boy's."_

I needed to get through the wall, but I had already tried earlier. I felt the tattoo on my chest. It was throbbing. I rubbed it, and suddenly a felt this weird sort of power rushing through my body.

I felt like I knew what to do. I walked to the door, and tried to walk through it. I still couldn't, for some reason. I just shrugged, and tried the wall where I had heard the voices. I was almost about to go through, but I couldn't go any further, for one reason. I wasn't in my ghost form. Duh!

I walked back a step, and willed the blue rings to come up. But for some reason, they weren't the normal blue. They were the same green as my ectoblasts, and my eyes. My hair, my DP logo, my boots, my collar, my gloves, and my belt turned out green as well. My whole body was glowing green – it was strange.

I tried to walk through the wall but I couldn't. When I went intangible, though, I was able to walk through the wall and into the room where I heard the voices…

**It's so wonderful to finish it off here. I decided that I was going to cut this off short. See, I didn't make it long:D anyway, that's not all for today. I should have another chapter up. Lucky you guys, three chapters today! I think… I hope…**

**Love Kirst…**


	10. Valerie 4

**Sorry, I just couldn't be bothered updating. The next chapter might not be called Dani, because I might make it one with all their POV's. So there might only be like, three more chapters… I am not good at guessing how many chapters my stories will have, so, don't expect anything… yet.**

**

* * *

Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 10**

**Valerie**

* * *

I watch Sam slowly stomp off around the corner. Should I let her go? What should I do? Danny… gay? I don't think so! I have to make up my mind. I can't just let everything end here. Sam has been Danny's friend for ages; she can't just stop liking him. I must do whatever I can to repair their friendship.

So, I decide to chase Sam. Running around the corner as fast as I can, I notice someone moving around in the bush. I skid to a stop. Sniffing the air, I smell a Nasty Burger. I could recognise that scent anywhere. After all, I did have a part time job there.

"Tucker Foley, get your butt over here this instance!" I yelled.

I heard the bush rustle again and my eyes met a pair of eyes that were kept behind a frame of geeky glasses.

"How did you know?" Tucker asked whilst still chewing a mouthful of his burger.

"I know the smell of a Nasty Burger anywhere," I told him. "Plus, your stupid beret was sticking up."

Tucker touched his red hat, and then whined. "What's going on?"

"I thought you should know. After all, you WERE spying on us." I commented.

"Well, I only just got here, and I saw Sam stomp off. Looked normal to me." Tucker scrunched his rubbish into a ball and threw it into the bush. Unfortunately, Mr Lancer came past in his old, dusty, dented car, and slammed the brakes on.

"Mr Foley!" Lancer barked. "Pick your rubbish up! If I get my way, you'll be seen in detention for littering!"

He drove off when he saw Tucker bend down to pick up his rubbish. When Lancer had disappeared out of sight, Tucker threw the rubbish back into the bush, and walked up to me.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I know it concerns Danny, and I think you really ought to tell me." Tucker said to me.

"I guess so. Well, first of all Sam says she saw Danny and this guy kissing and now she's mad." I was about to say something else, but I was cut off by Tucker.

"Whoa, whoa, back up. You said Danny and this GUY kissing. Don't you mean Danny and this GIRL kissing?" Tucker asked me.

"I mean what I said." I said. "Then Danny was exposed on television by the guy Sam said she'd seen kissing Danny."

"Whoa, and you're not angry?" Tucker asked, sounded very confused.

"I already knew. Because… my memory… wasn't really… erased when that whole Freakshow thing happened…" I told him. "Anyway, and now Danny has flown somewhere, and Sam is getting really angry. I want to find Danny, and I want Sam to come with me. Oh, and you."

"Damn right you want me." Tucker said. "Well, what are we waiting for, we have to find Sam!"

"Come on!" I called.

I started running around the corner, this time with a slow creature named Tucker following me. The truth was, I didn't really want Tucker to come with me. But, I guess I had to get stuck with him.

"Hey, I'll find her, and you go ask your parents if you're allowed to stay at… Sam's house." I told Tucker.

"Right, and then I'll call you on the cell phone."

Tucker ran off, and I sighed a sigh of relief. At least I could have a girl to girl talk with Sam. She could get upset, and I know she wouldn't want Tucker to see her upset.

I walked around the corner that I knew Sam would be hiding behind. I saw a pile of boxes, and I heard sobbing coming from behind it. I knew I was right. I walked around the boxes to see Sam with eyeliner running down her face, followed by tears.

I sat down beside her, and out an arm around her to comfort her. Sam didn't yell at me or anything, she just continued to cry in the handkerchief I had handed her. I knew talking to her might make her worse, but I needed to.

"Sam, I think Danny's being brainwashed." I started. "I don't think Danny really likes that guy. And the only way we'll be able to save Danny is to go after him. Sam, I know this hurts you a lot, but Danny likes you. I know he isn't gay. I have a feeling. See, ever since that event with Freakshow, I have been a little… clairvoyant. I saw something yesterday, telling me that something bad would happen. I just ignored it, and went to school. Please Sam, I need your help."

I waited for Sam to settle down a little bit. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes were red, and so was her nose which she continuously blew into the handkerchief.

"I-I'll help then…" Sam sobbed.

I smiled and gave Sam a supportive hug. "Just tell me when you're ready to go." I said.

"I'm ready." Sam sniffed, wiped her eyes, and got up.  
I got up beside her, and used a tissue to wipe off her eyeliner that had trailed down her face. We walked together through the streets, and back to my house. We planned what was going to happen.  
I would grab some supplies, and then fly Sam over to her house and she'd grab some supplies and money. Then, we'd fly to Tucker's house and pick him up. I would control my jet sled while the other two sat at the back with the supplies.

We would follow Danny to wherever he was headed, and then try and help him. We didn't yet know how, but Sam spoke of this Clockwork ghost who was meant to be able to turn back time, but I didn't think I could trust a ghost. Even though Danny was a ghost and I'd trust him with my life… or would I?

Before I had finished packing supplies for our trip, my cell phone rang. I looked at it and on the front the caller ID said 'Foley Calling'. I flipped open my phone and muttered a hello.

"_Valerie? Have you spoken to Sam?" _

"Yes, and she's coming." I glanced across the room at Sam, who was looking at all my Danny Phantom posters. And not the fan ones. The ones where there were reports of trouble making. I first thought there was a pattern, but now I don't.

"_Well, that's good. The bad news is that my parents have grounded me, and I must stay home for a week! Oh no, mum's coming! I'm not meant to call anyone bye!"_

I heard a beeping sound and hung up the phone. Inside, I was relieved, but I couldn't let it show.

"Foley can't come." I told Sam.

She sighed. "I guess that means more room for us."

I got out a piece of blank paper, and took a pen out of my bag of supplies.

_**To Dad,**_

_**I am sorry that I am not here, but I have gone somewhere, pursuing my friend. I need to help him, and I only want what's best. I promise I will call you at five, and once again I apologise if I have upset you. I will return alive, and unharmed. I hope that you can forgive me for running off without your permission. Oh, and if the Manson's call, tell them Sam is with me.  
XXX Valerie.**_

Sam looked at the note I had left my father, and then picked up the bag that the supplies were kept in. She put it on her shoulder, and I brought up my suit, and my jet sled. She climbed on, and swung her legs over the side.  
I went slowly first, low and then high, so Sam could get used to it. It didn't take too long, and soon we were out the window. Since I had never seen Sam's house, I relied on Sam's finger and her small voice.

We came to a huge house, and she pointed to a window, which I flew inside. I never knew how big Sam's house was. It was absolutely huge. Her room was the size of our apartment.  
She grabbed a wallet, some clothes, and some food out of a mini fridge, and then climbed back onto the jet sled. She had a blanket in her hand, which she wrapped around my now cold body. I smiled at her, and she wrapped another one around her body.

I flew the jet sled out the window, and hovered in the air. I pressed a button on my wrist, and then an arrow appeared. I was to follow that arrow, and then I'd find Danny. I just hoped that we wouldn't take too long.

**

* * *

Well, biggest apologies for not updating in nearly a month, but I have been so obsessed with Sailor Moon that I have forgotten to write. Well, I decided to write something today, because I really want to finish this story. Well, hope you enjoyed it!  
Love Kirst…**


	11. United

**I shall try and write another one. Well, I dunno when you'll read this, but ah well. Now, starting from today, it will switch POV's during chapters. Now what shall I call this… Joined? NAH! Together? NAH! United? Alright!**

**

* * *

Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 11**

**United**

* * *

After Raven had told us to be quiet, we stopped arguing. Starfire didn't know how to play paper scissors rock, so she meditated with Raven. Beast Boy and I were the only two who were having fun. We played a few rounds, and then began to tell lame jokes. It was alright.

Cyborg and Robin were busy looking for somewhere they could escape. I don't know why they wouldn't just chill out. Someone would eventually come to restock the food, and then we'll make a plan and escape while someone is entering. It could work.

Suddenly the whole wall where we had heard screams began to glow a bright green. It was the same green as my ectoblasts. I gasped when I saw someone familiar walk through the wall. It was a ghost, with bright green hair, bright green boots, a bright green DP logo on their chest, bright green gloves, a bright green belt, bright green eyes, and a bright green collar.

Everything that glowed green on the ghost, except for their eyes, turned white. The wall lost its glow, and I recognised the ghost in front of me. I ran up to him, my arms out, crying "Danny!"

**

* * *

Danny's POV**

* * *

My eyes were blurred when I walked through the wall. When they started to clear, I noticed that my hair – and everything that was glowing green which normally wouldn't have – turned back to white.

I recognised one of the figures. She looked about as surprised as the rest of the group of six. She ran to me, and cried out my name. She wrapped her arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't know you were here, Dani." I smiled.

"I didn't know that YOU were here!"

**

* * *

Raven's POV**

* * *

I was interrupted in the middle of my meditation when I heard everyone gasp. I open my eyes and watched a boy walk through the wall which was glowing an unusual green.

Everything – except his eyes – that was green turned into a white. He had white hair, and wore a black and white jumpsuit. He resembled Dani a lot. I heard Dani cry out a name, but I already had guessed who he was. I watched them hug, and talk to each other.

**

* * *

Dani's POV**

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked Danny. "Where are we? Who owns this place?"

Danny sighed. "Well, back in the real world, some creep put me under some sort of… spell, and then exposed me, so I flew away, and then before I knew it I was on Vlad's doorstep. He had tricked me or something, and locked me into a room.

"I got angry, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't escape. I then felt this tattoo that Clockwork had given me, and he said that it wasn't ordinary. I rubbed my hand over it, and tried to walk through the wall, and then I saw you guys.

"So, this is Vlad's new mansion." Danny finished off.

"We were captured… by VLAD?" I asked loudly.

"What happened?" Danny asked me.  
I didn't feel like explaining, so I was glad when Raven started telling the story.

**

* * *

Raven's POV**

* * *

I decided to take over the storytelling, because Dani didn't look up to it.

"Well, we were fighting this monster, and then Dani comes and saves us, and tells us about her, and about you. We take her to Titan Tower, and then a giant hippo named Angelina, who, when she puts on her bright green socks, can fly, appeared.

"We fight her, but we are no match for the giant hippo. The five titans are taken out first, and then…" I finished, not knowing what happened next.

**

* * *

Danny's POV**

* * *

Raven paused, obviously not knowing what happened because she was probably unconscious. Dani decides she will tell the rest of the story, and starts to speak.

"I use the wail that you gave me, and then I start melting badly. I think I'm finished, and lose consciousness, but when I wake, we're here. I felt terrible, but I was given something, and then I got better." Dani finished.

I looked to the floor, changed back into human, and then took a seat. Dani had obviously told them about me, because they didn't look the least bit surprised. I put my head in my hands, and began to speak.

"You know the tale of the Avatar?" When they answer, I continue, "Well, somehow, I've met this evil man, and he is chasing after the Avatar. I think that they have travelled through time and ended up in this century. He tricked me… he told me that it was for a good cause. And I believed him…"

**

* * *

Vlad's POV**

* * *

I smiled, and looked across the room where Zuko was enjoying his dinner. I had stolen the Time Jewel, which would bring anyone you want to this century. I had chosen the people from the tales of the Avatar, and here they came.

Zuko helped me get the little badger here, and it was just such a, oh, coincidence, to find Dani melting, and unconscious. Luckily, I had the right potion with me, and stopped that problem for good. And now that they were all with me, I would make them help Zuko and I capture the Avatar, and then Zuko will help me take over the world. When I am king, I will make Daniel fight with me.

I took a bit out of my chicken leg politely, and then put it down. I wasn't too hungry. I just wanted to put our plan into action. Zuko looked full, so I decided that it was good time to speak.

"I shall get Daniel and the other fools to help us capture the Avatar, and then you must help us take over the world. I will then send you back into your own time, so you can give the Avatar to your father, the fire lord, and return to the land you were exiled from."

Zuko grunted his reply. "I have a strange feeling inside." He admitted.

"What is it? Go on, tell." I urged.

"I think I'm in love…" Zuko surprised me there.  
"Really? And who with?" I asked.

"Danny…" Zuko muttered.

I threw a glass at him, but missed, and it smashed on the wall. "Get out of my sight! You will hurry up with the plan; I want to be king in the maximum amount of TWO days!"

"Y-yes…" Zuko muttered.

What was wrong with him? He was acting strange. I watched him jog from my large dining room, and then rang the bell for the maids.

**

* * *

Sam's POV**

* * *

We seemed to be heading in the direction of Vlad's place. I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit. Why would Danny go to Vlad's place, of all people?

"You okay back there?" Valerie yelled.

I could hardly hear her voice because of the wind. "Yes!" I yelled back.

I tightened my grip on the jet sled as we flew through and open window of Vlad's new mansion.

**

* * *

Danny's POV**

* * *

I heard Zuko knocking on my door, so I rubbed the tattoo, said good bye to everyone, and returned to my room. When I was human again, I yelled out permission for the man to come in.

I looked away from him, and surprisingly, I wasn't attracted to him.

"I am sorry," Zuko apologised. "LOOK AT ME!"

I looked into his eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at you?" I asked dreamily.

"Good. Now, I just want to say good night, and tomorrow we shall continue our mission to get the Avatar." Zuko left my room before I could say another word.

**

* * *

OK, so I guess I am kind of shortening this, but ah well. I had to make it two days, because then I could end this soon. And if you're interested in Avatar, I have a new story that I shall probably post after this. And it will have something to do with Avatar.**

**Love Kirst…**


	12. United 2

**Alright, so this is NOT the last chapter. I think it shall be the second last. I am sure actually. Because normally I finish my stories off quite quickly. SO that means the next chapter could be quite short… Normally is. **

**

* * *

Life's Mysteries**

**Chapter 12**

**United**

* * *

Valerie and I entered an empty bedroom, so we kept our stuff in there. It had nothing in it, so we guessed that it was the guest bedroom. I don't know why he needs it – he is such a lonely old man.

We decided to walk through the halls, and whenever someone came, there was always a pot plant to hide behind. First there was Vlad, who wasn't in a good mood, and then there was the boy who I saw Danny kissing. He looked satisfied.

We tiptoed up the hall, and found three rooms right next to each other. We could hear talking coming from inside on of the rooms. Valerie decided to check it out, and knocked on the middle door.

**

* * *

Beast Boy's POV**

* * *

We were chatting away, trying to devise a plan of escape. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Danny looked either worried, or scared, I couldn't tell which.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Uh, Mary?" The voice didn't sound certain.

"Listen, it's not Mary, it's someone else, but we might get captured for being here. Do you know a boy named Danny?" Two girls were outside.

"I'm Danny." Danny answered slowly.

**

* * *

Valerie's POV**

* * *

We heard Danny's voice, and sighed. We tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. How were we going to get in? Or how were they going to get out?

"I have an idea." I said to Sam.

I grabbed out a gun that Mr Masters had given me, and fired it at the door. Luckily it made no noise, and a small hole appeared at the bottom. I heard gasps, and someone asked "how did you do that? I couldn't get through before! Turn invisible, it might be a trick!"

I crawled through the door first, and was met by five unfamiliar faces. Sam came through after me, and then the hole sealed up. Everyone gasped, but Sam and I didn't. We knew that the hole would close up eventually.

Two more faces appeared. I recognised Danny, and a smaller, girl version of him. Both were ghosts.

Sam didn't know what to say. She wasn't really happy with Danny.  
"Sam! Valerie!" Danny cheered. "Wait… why are you here, Valerie?"  
I knew he would've expected me to be angry. I had gotten over his secret, and learnt to accept him, slowly.

"I've known ever since that Freakshow thing, because my mind was mysteriously not erased. I have learnt to get over it now. It was hard to get Sam to come though. She was really angry at you."

Sam's cheeks turned red.

We heard knocking coming from next door, and then on this door.

"Hide!" Danny hissed.

We saw the white parts of his ghost body turn green as he walked through the wall. Sam and I ran and hid underneath a low bed. It was hard to fit underneath, but we managed to do so.

**

* * *

Vlad's POV**

* * *

I decided to let Zuko check on Danny, whilst I check on the Titans and Danielle. It took a while for me to get through the scan, and everything, but when I got inside, they were all asleep.  
"Get up!" I yelled.

They did so. It was five in the morning, but I was used to waking up then. Why else would I stay in bed? I have no one to comfort me… NO! Maddie WILL be mine!

They moaned, stretched, and looked at me.

"Can't we have more sleep?" Raven asked.

"No," I growled. "Today you shall be going to capture the Avatar."

"But –"

"There is no way you shall be getting out of this, so no buts."

**

* * *

Sam's POV**

* * *

Vlad hadn't seen us sneak out of the room, luckily. We snuck into Danny's room, where Zuko was trying to get him to kiss him. It was working, but only because of some glowing jewel that hung on a string around his neck.

I looked at Valerie, who nodded, and then we ran into the room and ripped the stone from Zuko. I squashed it underneath my foot, and Danny shook his head.

"YOU! You put me under a spell!" Danny yelled as he pointed to Zuko.

"N-no, I didn't!" Zuko back away, scared of the powerful Danny Phantom. He turned to us. "YOU! You shall pay for breaking my stone!"

"Uh-oh." I muttered under my breath.

Zuko started chasing us, we started chasing Danny for help, and Danny started chasing Zuko. We began to run around in a circle, but no one noticed. Valerie and I were screaming our heads off because we were terrified, whilst Danny and Zuko were fuming. You could practically smell the smoke.

We heard crying coming from the room next to us, and froze. We heard Vlad yell something out to Zuko. We ran around the corner, and saw Vlad fly away. Next, we ran into the room where the crying came from.

We were side by side, forgetting our argument at the time. Dani sat on the floor, the five teen titans in a pile in front of her, unconscious. Danny grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on their faces, and we watched as they gained consciousness.

"Thanks…" Cyborg muttered.

Danny remembered he was furious at Zuko, and started sending ectoblasts his way. Zuko dodged them, and started running after us. We ran after Danny, and once again, we were running in a circle…

**

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but as I said, it always is near the end. I don't know how I'm going to end this, but no matter what; I will end it next chapter. Well, if you liked this story, you'll LOVE Kentucky Fried Chicken. KirstynTdoesnotownKentuckyFriedChickeninanyway,anditshallbeadvertisedinanywaythatwewantittobesoifyouaren'thappywiththatcomplaintoKentuckyFriedChickenbutthere'snoneedtocomplainbecauseyou'llLOVEKentuckyFriedChickenineverywayanditshallstaythatwayforeverbecauseEVERYONEloveskentuckyfriedchickensogooutandbuyitnow.**

**Love Kirst…**


	13. The End

**Well, well, well, it's the good old last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed my story. I shall not post a sequel because this is what I planned to write, and I wrote it… SO, enough of the chit chat, I'm stalling, but here you go. Lucky Last.**

**

* * *

Life's Mysteries **

**Chapter 13**

**United**

* * *

Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Zuko eventually got dizzy and fell to the ground. Since the door was open, and Zuko was on the ground, it was the perfect time to escape. I looked at the five teen titans, and knew that they trusted me. Even though they probably had doubts before, they know trusted me. 

"Alright, everyone!" I stood up. "Let's go!"

The teen titans ran out of the door, and waited for me in the hall. I grabbed Sam, Valerie, and Danny and pulled them to their feet.

"This way," I pointed to the hall. "Now."

We all knew that we couldn't get out through the walls, so we were just going to have to find another way.

"The Time Jewel…" Danny muttered. "It brought Zuko here. We need… to find it… and then we can send him… back to where he came from."

We all raced downwards, and ran straight into ugly, lonely, crazy Vlad. I snarled, and got ready to hit him, when he hit me.

"Leave Dani alone!" Sam yelled as she pushed Vlad onto his back.

"Oh, settle down pathetic human." Vlad spat.

**

* * *

Danny's POV **

* * *

My vision was fine, and I could now stand up again. I turned invisible, and walked silently away before Vlad noticed I had escaped. I had to start looking for the Time Jewel. 

In and out of rooms that had tables, cars, helicopters even. It took a while, but eventually I found a bedroom with stuff in it. It didn't just have something in it, it had someone in it.

Out of shock, I accidentally turned visible. Zuko saw me, and rushed at me, hands in a fighting position.

"Danny, I want you to know that I really do love you," Zuko said. "You've made me happy these past few days, and I don't want to hurt you, or ever say goodbye to you."

"Well," I yelled. "I don't love you! Where is it?" I asked.

"Where is what?" Zuko looked around the room which he was staying in.

"The Time Jewel." I yelled.

"You're not going to send me back, are you?" Zuko asked miserably.

"Of course I am!" I spat.

Zuko got angry. "I request a duel!"

"Alright then." I answered.

We stood, facing each other. Small flames sprouted from Zuko's fingertips. You could tell he was really angry. I ran forward, and he threw a flame at me. I was caught off guard and it burnt my chest.  
I cried out in pain, as I clutched my chest. I saw a bucker of water with ice in it, and threw it onto me, not caring that I wet my whole body. It was a little better, but the incredible pain was still there.

Zuko sent another blast of fire at me, and this time I turned intangible. _I have to think like the 21st century boy I am._

I ran around him, in a circle, and his gaze followed my body. He sent out fire, and I stopped in my tracks, turning intangible again. I had the upper hand – I could do many things that a normal human or Firebender can't do.

I turned invisible and stood behind Zuko. He spun around wildly, looking for me. "Where are you?" he shouted to the empty sky.

I turned visible and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, a hand over the mark that I had made near his large, ugly scar. He cried out in pain. I had made connection with the scar, which made it worse.

"I'll ask again. Where is the Time Jewel?"  
Zuko whimpered. "I-I don't know."

I punched him in the gut, and flew away, invisible. I normally wasn't a violent boy, but I was so angry. I continued my search for the jewel.

**

* * *

Valerie's POV **

* * *

It was pretty easy fighting Vlad, because we had the upper hand. We had about eight people onto one. Now that, is an advantage. He hurt us quite a few times, and Dani ended up unconscious. 

He was a very tough ghost, but you could tell that he was slowly getting weaker. Suddenly, he bent down on all fours, and spat out blood. Two dark rings appeared around his waist, and soon he turned from Vlad Plasmius the Wisconsin ghost into Vlad Masters, billionaire of the year.

I gasped. This was the man who had supplied me with all my ghost hunting weapons. And he was a ghost all along! But why?

"Come on!" Sam pulled me, and I picked up Dani. "Everyone, we have to find Danny!"

The teen titans followed us as we used my tracker to find Danny.

**

* * *

Danny's POV **

* * *

I had obviously found Vlad's room, because it was larger than all of the other rooms. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find the Time Jewel. Don't ask me how I knew what it looked like. 

I saw a crack in the wall, and figured it was some sort of secret department. I pulled on it, and the bricks came out. Inside was a purple, glowing jewel that I recognised as the Time Jewel.

I sat down on the floor, and pulled a piece of paper from my pocket. I read out the words on the paper, and the jewel began to turn different colours. Soon the Avatar, his two friends, and Zuko appeared in front of me.

"RETURN!" I yelled, and they disappeared into the Time Jewel – into their own world.

Sam, Valerie and the teen titans ran into the room. Dani was being carried by Valerie, and she was just gaining consciousness.

"They're gone," I told my friends. "I sent them back. And now, I shall be taking this to an old friend. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"The Time Jewel. Such a precious object. Say, Danny, if you hand it over to me, I shall turn back time so no one knows your secret, apart from whoever you want to know." Clockwork offered me. 

"Clockwork, that isn't like you!" I told him. "But, yes please. I only want Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and all the ghosts in the ghost zone to know who I am. And by who I am I mean me being a halfa."

"Do you want those four to remember what happened?" Clockwork asked me.

"Sure."

"Done, and done." Clockwork said. "You're wanted home."

* * *

Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Danny sat in the middle of the deserted park. "And so that's why no one remembers apart from you guys." Danny concluded. 

"We lead such interesting lives." Sam sighed.

"You need to tell me everything that happened!" Tucker said. "From why you kissed a boy, to why you are back now, all friends."

Danny's cheeks turned red. "I better be going, tell you tomorrow Tucker."

"Me too, bye guys!" Sam rushed after her friend.

* * *

Danny and Sam were walking through the streets. 

"You know how… Valerie said you were really mad at me…?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam blushed. "It meant nothing."

"Sam…" Danny urged.

Sam didn't say anything else, because she didn't have time to. She felt Danny's lips against hers. When they felt ice cold drops fall onto their noses, they pulled apart and looked up. It was raining, and they were outside Fenton Works.

"Bye Danny." Sam said.

"Bye, Sam." Danny said dreamily.

**The END

* * *

I had to include a little bit of romance now, didn't I? Well, that's all of Life's Mysteries, and now it is on to a NEW story. Geez, does this EVER end? I guess not. Oh gosh, I have to do my SNE! **

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
